emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6476/6477 (14th February 2013)
Plot Priya thinks Alicia shouldn't be organising the wedding, and David covers his sadness over their impending divorce. When David sees that Jacob has lost Val's dog Cheryl, he feels shunned when the youngster won't let him help look for it. Later, David calls Jacob with the good news that he's found the dog and is pleased when Jacob seems to thaw towards him. Over at the shop, Alicia arrives with a surprise announcement for Priya - she will get an annulment so they can speed up their wedding plans, and soon David is railroaded into agreeing to set a date for the wedding. David and Priya later try to get a table at the B&B, but it's too busy. Jacob offers for them to join him and Alicia at theirs, and soon Priya and Alicia are talking competitively about weddings. Meanwhile, Samson and Amelia secretly hide a Valentine card in Archie's pushchair for Rachel. She is thrilled when she finds the card, believing that it's from Sam. Later, Rachel makes an effort when she glams up and heads to the Dingles' to see Sam. She tries to talk to Sam about the card, but there is confusion as he doesn't know what she is talking about. Thinking Sam needs some coaxing, Rachel hands him the card - just as Ruby and Ali arrive, wanting to spare any embarrassment after learning of the mix-up. Ali tries to snatch the card from Sam, but it suddenly clicks for Rachel, who rushes out mortified. Back home, Ali tries to talk to Rachel, but she feels that she has humiliated herself with Sam. At the Dingles', Lisa and Zak also talk to Sam about Rachel, trying to encourage him as they can see that he likes her. Sam is scared of him and Samson getting hurt, but he heads out to see Rachel. Elsewhere, Moira and Chas drink a toast to John. Moira is reluctant when Chas suggests that she should put her make-up on and go out, but Chas is determined. Chas takes Moira to the pub and they see it's going to be an interesting night when a group of rowdy, drunk men enter. Cain gets wound up when Moira speaks to one of them and glares as she flirts. Cain tries his best to back off when Chas reminds him of John's anniversary, but he can't resist interrupting Moira as she chats to a guy called Neil. Later, Cain goes to see Moira, but retreats when he sees Zak there with flowers. Also, Ashley confronts Steve for rewarding Gabby's bad behaviour but Steve thinks he is overreacting, Andy is frustrated when Debbie declares that she doesn't trust Kerry and therefore won't leave Sarah and Jack with her, Nicola wants to send Thomas home but he overhears and begs to stay, while Belle gets a Valentine's card. Cast Regular cast *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall (uncredited) *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Lizzie Lakely - Kitty McGeever *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Archie Breckle - Aadam Wahab Shahzad (uncredited) *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Gabby Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Steve Harland - Tom Mannion *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Chas Spencer - Lucy Pargeter *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry Guest cast *Thomas King - Mark Flanagan *Neil - Alan Convy *Gus - Paul Bridges Locations *David's - Exterior and shop floor *Pollard's Barn - Living room/kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Hotten Road *Mulberry Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Robblesfield Way *Butlers Farm - Yard and kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior *Dale View - Living room/kitchen *Main Street *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar *Mill Cottage - Kitchen *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen and exterior *The Grange B&B - Dining area and guest lounge *Church Lane car park Notes *This hour-long edition is comprised of two separate episodes combined into one. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,860,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns